The Holy Child of Belmont
by ninja of fallen Sakura
Summary: A African queen leaves her daughter in the hands of the nun Terra to care for after being forced into marriage with a cruel king. Terra gives the child to Richter and his wife. Who happily agree to adopt the child. Returning home the newly weds plan their life together. Unaware that Dracula is watching them and the vampire lord has something nasty planned for all of them.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter's night, and no one dared linger outside if not necessary, for the winds of December were very strong this year. A carriage pulling a very wealthy but evil man and his family was heading down to the nearby village to do some business with the locals. The man was an African king named Babajide, and his kind wife Bindy, who was unfortunately wed to him. She was very uncomfortable since she was pregnant with his child. The small bundle from her beloved late husband's loins cried softly in her blanket.

Bindy rocked and cooed, trying to soothe her 2-month old daughter. The child's crying irritated her husband, who glared at her and then at the child. Speaking in Nigerian, he scolded her.

''She is hungry and cold. She's does not mean to be loud, darling," Bindy replied back. Unbuttoning her robes, she nursed the child, calming the small infant down tremendously.

Bindy loved her daughter but Babajide hated her. He was overly possessive and he promised to kill her if she didn't give her child up. Bindy didn't want her child near this wretched man, anyway. Someone who could be cruel to a baby was out of his mind and had no love for others or humanity, period. Ever since died, she had tried to keep the forbidden romance and marriage between her and her husband, European explorer Jonathan, a secret. It failed. Her father had Jonathan executed. He let his friends and crew men go, though, to serve as a warning of what happens to foreigners who do not have his blessing in marrying his first born Daughter.

Bindy found it unfair how her entire life played out, and now she was forced to give up her first born daughter. She muttered a silent curse against her new husband, her father, and whatever divine being that controlled the earth, the sea, and the entire universe. She didn't understand she had tried to be a good person, but that ended when Babajide came along. When he found out she was married to a white man he went ballistic. She fantasized about killing him, and then her father for ruining her life, but until then, those fantasies of revenge had to wait.

*20 minutes later *

The couple arrived at the village. Stopping the carriage at the nearby market place, King Babajide told his wife to get done with whatever she needed to do. Bindy bit her lip, but obeyed.

"And while you're at it, get rid of that child! I don't want to see the imp's face ever again!" He commanded bitterly, his words dripping like honey, but poisonous like a snake's venom.

"I'll see to it that the child is dropped off safely, Babajide," Bindy replied back.

Her husband flicked his hand at her, shooing her away. "I don't care what you do with her. You could drop her in the forest for the wolves to eat, for all I care. Just go already woman!" He snapped harshly.

Bindy winced from his words. (What did I ever do to deserve to marry such a wicked man?) She thought to herself. Stepping out of the carriage, she left her husband to his own affairs, making sure her baby girl Anastasia was warm and wrapped properly. She would be a horrible mother if she let the poor child get frostbite, and she wasn't going to be a horrible person just because her husband was. Making sure she looked presentable, she maneuvered through the crowd of noisy chattering villagers, accidentally running into a nun in the process. "My apologies. I wasn't watching where I was going," Bindy said kindly.

The short black haired woman waved her off. "Dear, it's quite alright, really," she said smoothing out her blue dress. The nun then smiled at her. "My name is Tera. I'm the nun here. Pardon me, but I notice you're in a hurry, and you look a bit frightened. Is there something wrong?" Tera asked. Bindy, feeling the harsh gaze of her husband, quickly thrusted the baby girl in her arms and ran off. Leaving the poor nun flabbergasted. "Wait. Come back. I never even got your name…" Tera trailed off. Of course nobody heard her. The chill of winter air began to blow, causing the baby to loudly cry out. Tera cradled the small infant. "Shhh. Don't cry. Everything is going to be alright," she gently cooed. The child stopped crying and looked at her. Her beautiful hazel eyes shone bright with tears. Her hair was a small mop of black hair and more decorated the right side of her face.

The child was beautiful in appearance, and she was exotic. Tera could tell that she came from a faraway land, but still. Why did her mother just abandon her like this? Especially giving her to a stranger. Tera could have been a slave owner, or a cannibal, if all she knew. Still, despite not even knowing her, this woman gave her her child. Suddenly, a warm hand grasped her shoulder, not too rough, but gentle.

Turning around, Tera smiled. There, standing before her, was the villages hero, Richter Belmont. "Good evening, Sister Tera. How are you?" Before he could finish his sentence, the small bundle in her arms cried out again, hungry and restless.

"Richter, this foreign lady… She just gave me her baby out of the blue…. I've never seen this woman before. I was trying to see if she was okay, or needed anything, and now here I am, holding a baby of a woman who I don't even know, and I don't even know her name," Tera said.

Richter frowned. "That is very strange. I am surprised she did not at least attempt to drop her off at the orphanage first, but maybe she saw something in you to give you her child. Who knows the real reason behind this?" Richter replied.

Tera nodded. "Maybe we should leave this in God's hands. Who knows? There might be a reason why she is here," she replied back. The little one took her finger in her small hands and attempted to eat her. Tera giggled, amused by the infant's actions.

Annette, Richter's beloved wife, came trudging through the snow, carrying a basket full of delicious smelling cookies and something else sweet smelling that Tera and Richter couldn't put their fingers on, greeting them both. Richter lovingly drew his wife towards him, giving her a kiss. Tera blushed. She could have had the chance of getting married, but she decided to give her life to God. Still, seeing public displays of affection even kissing still made her blush like a schoolgirl. Richter, seeing her discomfort, apologized. "We're sorry, Sister Tera. How are you? Oh, whose daughter is this? Is it a friend's?" Annette asked, taking a peek at the baby girl.

"No. Her mother abandoned her. She gave her to me, but I do not know how to raise children.…." Terra said. Annette bit her lip, and the three became quieter than a gathering of church mice until Tera finally spoke up. "Richter and Annette, can I ask you a huge favor?" The nun asked.

"Yes. Anything for you," Richter said.

Tera clutched the bundle close to her chest. "Will you take care of the infant for me? I promise to supply her with anything you may ask for her, but I really don't know how to take care of babies," the nun confessed.

Richter bit his lip and pulled Annette to the side. "Annette, this is a baby we're talking about here. Do you think it's a good idea to adopt her?" He asked.

Annette folded her arms. "Well, why not? I'd feel horrible if the poor thing grows up in a lonely orphanage. Yes, a baby is a huge responsibility, but maybe this is a chance we should take," Annette replied back.

She had a point, and the child was really cute. "Well, alright. One child couldn't hurt," Richter replied.

Annette smiled. "It's settled, then," she replied back. The couple walked back up to Tera who was now trying to calm the child down. "Sister Tera, we've decided to take the child," the couple replied. Tera was overjoyed. Handing them the small infant, Tera wished them a good day before going off to attend to matters at the church.

Annette noticed the child was hungry, and took the child to get her some milk. After selling the last of their products, the Belmont family went home. Later on that day, Annette had grown close to the child. Richter smiled, seeing the two bond. "Richter, what do you think we should name her?" Annette asked.

Richter fed the fire while poking the logs with the fire poker. "How about Jennifer?" He asked.

Annette shook her head no. "How about Natalie?" Annette asked.

The baby blew a raspberry, making Richter chuckled softly. "I don't think she really likes that name," he said, dusting himself off and sitting next to his wife.

"Oh, what about Anastasia?" Annette asked.

The baby cooed and squealed happily. "Anastasia. I like it. Anastasia it is, then." Richter added. The couple were discussing what they wanted for dinner when suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was nearly 10 something. Who could possibly be knocking at this time of night? Getting up, Richter headed for the door, hesitantly looking through the peephole. What he saw slightly shocked him.

To be continued.… 


	2. Chapter 2

Looking through the peephole Richter hesitantly unlocked the door. It was the frail but friendly old lady that use to sell foreign caramel treats. She had gone missing three months ago and was presumed dead. But Lord behold here she was.

In the flesh he felt a bit off seeing her just here right at his house so suddenly but after all this was miss wineapple a sweet old lady that loved to sell candy and would even throw in extra candy for you if she knew you were feeling down.

'Richter it's good to see you again. The frail woman said smoothing out her pale silver hair. She was wearing a bright blue dress and smelled like candy as she always did. The baby cried out. Catching the older woman's attention.

Completely disregarding Richter entirely the elderly woman hobbled up to where Emily was holding the child. 'My my what a beautiful child.…do you mind if I hold her?" asked.

Annette bit her lip unsure wether to let their old friend hold her new child. Now she didn't birth the child but a baby was a baby and something was terribly off about ms. Wineapple.

While the other was distracted Richter took a bottle of holy water and threw it on the older woman. Screaming in agony the woman's fake fausade melted away like fresh fallen snow on the ground. Desperately rubbing at her skin and face trying to get the firey liquid off the succubus scrambled out the window breaking a very nice vase that Richter and Annette got for their wedding day.

The loud noise. Startled the baby who cried out in fear. Annette rushed to pacify the child while Richter ran out to try and kill the succubus.

Unfortunately the demon managed to escape. It hissed a strewn of course words before vanishing into nothing. Leaving behind rose petals where it once was.

Richter hissed he was beyond furious at himself and the whole situation he should never have let the creature in he just put his wife and child in grave danger. Never again would he trust random people coming up to the door again.

Unless they had a message,request,or was just visiting them. He mentally kicked himself for not putting up enough protective religious charms around the house.

The day was still young so he set off to work on the house's protection so that another demon could not get back inside invited in or not if one stepped inside the house he'd be sure to kill it dead.

*Meanwhile*

* Back at dracula's castle *

The succubus hurriedly but clumsily flew back into her master's throne room window where he was having a very important meeting with some madusa heads, armor,and all sorts of other monsters accidentally knocking over a few candles.

They quickly hit the floor bit exstinquished before actually starting a terrible fire and ruining the very nice and expensive rug her master just bought. The loud crash alerted Dracula and the other lackeys to her presence.

Earning her a few glares and whispers among the other monster folk in the castle. The chartering continued until Dracula himself. Cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

''Jasmine your late and I see you have not brought the child to me as promised." Dracula said running a clawed hand down the wooden railing of his favorite throne chair.

The succubus quickly stuttered before getting a hold of herself. '' Master Dracula I'm sorry but the house smelled of garlic plus that Belmont brute threw holy water on me I really tried to bring the child to you sir I really did!" The succubus. Sputtered trying the best to defend herself.

Unfortunately for her Dracula did not take the bait. ''Silence in a heard enough from you today torturing you would be meaningless so from now on you are permanently demoted to castle maid until you can get your act together. " Dracula said waving her off.

The succubus sat there flabbergasted. Surely he must be joking he wouldn't really let her be demoted to nothing but a lousy cleaning wench but he was serious because before she could even react he threw a mop her way and dismissed her for his sight the succubus flew away ashamed and embarrassed while the other monsters laughed at her.

After watching her leave Dracula dismissed the other monsters who happily obliged before slithering away to do God knows what.

The ancient vampire sighed sitting back on his throne irritable about the whole situation he swore all of his servants were useless at times.

A lesser demon shyly knocked on the door before coming in with a glass of virgin blood bowing before him before serving the morbid drink to the count.

Dracula accepted the drink and dismissed the familiar which gave a sigh of relief that it wasn't kicked or punished and quickly ushered out the room.

The place seemed barren lifeless and empty and it could certainly use a woman's touch around here. Some pink,some gold,hell even pink and rose gold anything to liven up the dull place.

It was very lonely here for a man like him especially if you lived for eternity being by yourself was absolutely no fun at all.

Once again there was a knock at the door. And Dracula sat right up surprised for once. Clearing his throat he beckoned the person to enter.

Once the person was allowed in. The dark priest shaft himself strolled in. ''Greetings master Dracula are you having a good night today?" He asked only to receive a irritated grunt from the vampire. There was a awkward silence between them until shaft spoke again.

'' word on the street is that the succubus failed to bring you back the child perhaps I can be of assistance. " Shaft offered.

Dracula's ears perked up. Interested in the offer so far shaft has never let him down this just night work.

''Go on I'm listening." He said. Shaft smiled eager to tell him his plan he was relieved that his master actually humored him.

'' Well master I was tginking….the girl will surely grow up fast as all children do so when she hits teenage age I will pretend to be her teacher and when I am all alone with her I'll drug her drink then kidnap her. Surely no one will notice she's gone for a while until it is too late. " Shaft explained.

Dracula sat up. Rubbing the beard on his chin. '' That actually is a very good idea I think that will work just fine shaft now return to your bed chambers for tonight I wish to be left alone.

He commanded shaft bowed his head respectfully. ''As you wish master goodnight." Shaft replied back before leaving the room.

Dracula once again sat back on his throne chair he felt better knowing shaft would do the job but still he better not fail him or there would be Hell to pay.

At that the ancient vampire. Retired for the night.

*Several years later*

Anastasia had blossomed into a kind respectable young woman it was her 18th birthday today and her parents were throwing her a party of course only family and a few people came. She wasn't really liked due to her family and race. But she never let that get her down.

Annette hummed a soft tune as she washed the dishes handing them to Anastasia who was in charge of drying them off.

Richter was setting up the table for the party. While his twin son's Jeremy and John were playing with their toys on the floor nearby.

Richter was out hunting for game for the party leaving the others to their own devices. After they finished washing the dishes.

Annette went over to the pantry cabinet to get some apples to start on the pie. She wasn't worried about the cake since they ordered a special one from the baker.

Looking into the pantry Annette was disgusted. All the apples had rotten away and left a vile smell and mush that use to be apples.

'' Oh no! Looks like we're all out of apples. Anastasia sweetheart can you go to the market and buy some apples? we need it for the pie.

Annette asked. Anastasia placed the last of the dry dishes in the cupboard before smoothing out her dress.

'' Yes that's fine with me mother I needed to get new makeup I'm out of red lipstick. " Anastasia replied cheerfully.

Annette smiled in dug in the kitchen drawer pulling out her pouch bag. Handing her the amount of money she needed she sent her off.

Anastasia took the key from the table and said goodbye to her family before leaving out. It was a nice day today it was a slight breeze and the birds were chirping.

Adding a even nicer atmosphere to the small village that was bustling with life and busy people. Seeing the apple stand she quickly ran up before the grumpy fat woman who had her eye on the same stand.

The older woman gave a unhappy grunt which Anastasia ignored. The merchant was happy to help pick out the best looking apples for her and even slipped her extra because he thought she was pretty.

Anastasia thought nothing of it of course and handed the man his money. She felt the hateful glares of the woman behind her and quickly walked away from her.

Since the shopping center was busy she went up to the make-up shop as fast as she could there was already a couple of girls haggering the poor aging merchant for mascara and the lipstick they wanted.

And like it was nothing at all he filled out their orders as fast as he could. Once the other customers were served.

Approaching the booth the old man smiled at her. '' Anastasia was it? How can I help you?" He asked.

''Hi I'm here to pick up some new lipstick I ran out." Anastasia said. Fishing in her bag and handing him the money the old man gave her the lipstick she wanted. But tried to get more money out of her by showing her some more colors he thought she would be interested in.

It was tempting but she didn't want to get in trouble with her mother for over spending so she turned down his offer much to his dismay.

And wished him a good day. Returning back home she came across her teacher. Edina Sokol he was a very old man with a beard and was bald as a eagle he were gold rim glasses and was always a gentleman.

He was a nice man as far as she knew but other than that she knew nothing more of him he wasn't one to share his personal life with his students.

'' Greetings Anastasia what a pleasant surprise to see you here out running errands I see." He commented cheerfully.

Anastasia smiled. '' Hello Mr. Sol today is my birthday and I was out picking up a few things for my mother. I'm done now so I'm returning home." She replied back.

Mr. Sol chuckled and reached into the pouch of his messenger bag. '' Ah yes I was told it was your birthday so I picked you up.a little something happy birthday Anastasia.

He handed her the small present which was her favorite color pink. '' as Mr. Sol you shouldn't have thank you so much. " she said. Beginning to untie the gold ribbon around her gift.

Sol had to stop himself from laughing. '' Oh it was nothing you deserve it my dear girl." He cooed.

Opening the gift a burst of white sleeping poison sprung out from the tiny box causing the girl to drop her belongings and fall unconscious.

Once the coast was clear sol a.k.a shaft dropped his disguise. Dragging the girl to a nearby alley.

A getaway carriage was waiting for them on the side and lucky for him no one saw what had happened so he hoped.

Lifting the girl over his shoulder she was surprisingly light weighted. Did she even eat?" He thought to himself before tossing her inside.

Signaling the driver to go they left off to dracula's castle.

*4 hours later *

*Anastasia's p.o.v *

Waking up Anastasia felt like she had a kick to her head everything hurt and she was groggy her vision blurred before going back to normal.

She didn't know where she was and how she got here before it finally hit her. Her teacher had drugged her and kidnapped her atleast she thought he was her teacher.

Looking around the place the bedroom was humongous it looked like it came right out of a fairy tale princess book her father use to read to her when she was a little girl.

The bedroom was pink and gold and beautiful flowers decorated the entire room. There was books catered to a female audience only varying from romance to drama not even father gave me those types of books.

I had to admit I might just look into them but still why am I here? A kidnapper usually keeps his victims in dungeons and other horrible conditions not beautiful rooms fit for a princess.

Getting out of bed I noticed it was a cherry wood canopy bed with floral bed comforters and silk sheets with pillows so fluffy you would accidentally fall asleep without even trying.

Looking around there was a huge vanity along with other nice things but something on the dresser made my skin crawl.

There lying in the far end of the corner was my wardrobe closet and clothing and some of my perfumes and makeup were scattered out on the dresser.

Somebody was definitely going through my stuff. Searching around the room I saw plenty of Windows but when I tried to open them they refused to budge it was if they were decorations and affixed to the wall like one too.

This place was definitely not normal. There was a loud knock at the door causing me to jump. The person knocked again.

'' Hello?" I called out. Whoever was knocking gave no reply but instead let themselves right in .

Dracula himself was here serving me a salad some ham and other deli meats a loaf of bread. Along with some water or whatever was in the jug.

Distancing myself from him.

He raised a eyebrow. '' why are you so defensive do you think I'm going to hurt you or something? I'm merely interested in your company that's all." Dracula confessed.

I wasn't buying it but then again he wouldn't have given me this bedroom chamber if he was going to kill me.

'' let me go I need to go home it's my birthday and I'm supposed to be there my father will be angry he'll come straight after you." I threatened that only made him throw his head back and laugh madly as if I was the best comedian in the entire universe.

'' whatever you say darling but if you need me I'll be in my throne room you can roam where ever you wish but remember if you try to escape there will be consequences." He replied back.

Leaving the tray of food. He left back out. I tried to follow behind him but the door was locked I tried to pry it open but it was no use.

Dropping to the floor I sighed. How was I going to get out of here I thought to myself.

A loud clang from the dresser snapped me out of my thoughts. Two pairs of yellow eyes stared back at me I froze I hoped that wasn't what I think it is.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Well sorry about not writing but my tablet is broken and I can't afford to get a new one I'll have to save up which will take years probably.

I have had major bad luck and financial problems left and right and I'm very depressed.

I can barely afford to feed myself or buy clothes so if your wondering why i haven't been updating my stories here's why. 


End file.
